Monkstmas
by Weregonnafixthistogether
Summary: She couldn't get the paper to stay down, the ends continuously curling out to the side. She has never been good with packages, especially those that didn't have a box and that got out of shape easily.


**Monkstmas**

She couldn't get the paper to stay down, the ends continuously curling out to the side. She has never been good with packages, especially those that didn't have a box and that got out of shape easily.  
She bought the object some time ago but between an analysis and a mission, she didn't have time to wrap it.  
Then, she had found herself on on the evening of Christmas Eve, struggling with paper, tape and a blank note that was probably going to stay that way.  
She wasn't going to give her gift to him in front of everyone.  
To this end she had to finish everything and prepare the packet that she hung on the inside of his door's handle.  
It was like a little tradition for them, Jemma used to give her gift to Fitz on Christmas' morning, while Leo, with a thousand thoughts in his head, always wrapped it at the last minute, giving it to the girl in the evening. A tradition developed over the years, grown from a small misunderstanding from a long.  
She took a ribbon that she had made with the paper, and she tied it to the top of the package, stopping it with a knot.  
Gently she put it all in an envelope and then she took a pen with a white piece of paper to make a bad copy of the message.  
She had no idea what to write on it, apart from the usual trite Christmas greeting.  
She tapped the pen's cap on her lip, as she was thinking about something special to write, looking at the blank paper.  
Suddenly she smiled: maybe she had found a nice phrase, simple and non-trivial. She removed the cap from the pen and leaned back on the shelf next to the bed to write better.  
"Merry Christmas, Mishka".

Fitz woke up because of the light that the porthole of his bunk couldn't cover.  
He opened his eyes, stretched and sat up.  
He saw the small package hanging on the door's handle and he walked over to pick it up.  
The first thing he noticed was the white note sticking out of the envelope, so he pulled it out and read it. He shyly smiled. They shouldn't have to tell, to the others, that part of the mission.  
He put the card on the bed and opened the envelope, which contained something wrapped.  
He felt that the object was soft but at an angle it was slightly harder: could it be the label?  
Slowly, he began to remove the tape from the paper, opening the package as if it was a candy. It was a plush toy.  
A small monkey plush, with his hands and feet bound together and magnetized.  
He smiled.  
And his smile turned into a laugh.  
It was adorable, as well as the woman who had given it to him.  
He pulled his sweatshirt over his pajamas' top and walked out of his bunk to go to the next one.

Jemma looked out the porthole, while she was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and a cup in her hand, blowing on it every now and then to cool the liquid.  
"Hey," said a voice from the door.  
"Fitz," she said looking at him.  
"Merry Christmas". He went in, closing the door behind him.  
Simmons smiled and returned the greeting.  
In an instant the silence dropped. The engineer pulled out from behind his back the little monkey.  
"Do you like it?" Jemma said, putting down her cup on the ground.  
He nodded, going to sit next to her and placing the monkey in his arms.  
The girl stole the plush, taking it in her hands and touching his muzzle.  
"You have always wanted a monkey and not being able to have a real one, I made do with something else. It will not be a helpful one, but it's funny".  
Fitz smiled at the thought of an angry Coulson with Jemma for the sudden appearance of a real monkey on the Bus.  
"What's so funny?", she asked.  
"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head and taking the monkey in his hands.  
"We have to find a name for it," continued Fitz. "It will be our mascot and every self-respecting mascot has a name".  
Jemma smiled and looked out, thinking.  
She was going to propose some names when someone knocked on her door.  
"Yeah?", she asked.  
"Merry Christmas!", began an exuberant Skye, opening the door with a Santa Claus hat on her head.  
The two scientists laughed at the same time.  
"I don't know where they come from, but in the kitchen there are some cookies! You'd better come before Coulson and Ward will finish finish them," said the hacker pointing to the kitchen with her thumb, ideally behind her.  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Skye," said Jemma. "We're coming immediately".  
The brunette raised her thumb up and left, closing the door.  
"Thank you," said the boy, leaving a hesitant kiss on Jemma's cheek. He got up from the bed continuing to play with the tail of the monkey and walked toward the door.  
Before he left, however, he turned.  
"This evening, at eight o'clock. As always".  
The woman smiled back and nodded.  
"As always", she said before taking her cup and drinking the last sip. 


End file.
